Heat: The Prologue
by awesome.i.am
Summary: Two shot. What happens when a trip turns into something else...
1. Late Night

**Please review! There's a poll for one shot above, and if you have a request one a one shot or two shot please message me or put it in a review.**

**Characters:** Alicia Fox and Randy Orton

**Summary: **When a trip to the trainers' room, turns into something more…

Alicia knew that from the botched move, everything was going downhill from here. It wasn't her shoulder this time, it was her calf. She thinks she pulled a muscle, but it could be much more complicated. It hurt with every pace towards the trainers' room. Some of her friends asked to help her, but she stubbornly declined. Panting became more and more present through the hallway. Finally, Alicia reached the doorknob and hell begun.

Randy Orton never got hurt, or felt unsure. Right now he did. The match from Sheamus knocked the wind out of him. His breath became uneven and his collarbone was killing him. Randy's eyes expressed everything. They were the steely blue-gray eyes that everyone got mesmerized by. Walking was a different story, though; Randy limped like an old person with a broken back. Snickers were filled throughout the hallway, and the last thing Randy wanted to be was the talk of everyone's gossip. The doorknob was firm in his hand and he twisted it roughly, and sighed the minute he laid on eyes on _her._

Alicia was in deep thought with her eyes closed, when the devil opened the door. He limped to the stretcher next to her, with no choice. There were only two stretchers in the way too small room. She hated Randy with a passion, for a really stupid reason. Alicia was due to travel with Beth and Natalya. Since Beth and Natalya paid for gas last time, it was her turn. The price turned out to be fifty dollars just to fill thirteen gallons for the rental car. The gas attendant said that cash was mandatory, and Alicia cursed under her breath. She had piles of credit cards, but no cash. A tattooed, muscled arm came above her shoulder and laid three bills; 2 twenties and 1 ten.

Alicia quickly grabbed the bills and turned around to meet the Legend Killer's surprised stare. Randy told her to keep them, and she refused. Alicia returned back to the car to ask for some money. When she returned, the attendant told her that Randy paid for it. Alicia thought that Randy made her feel like she couldn't even afford to live, or worse. Ever since that, Alicia's been acting like a bitch towards _him._

Randy had no idea what her problem was. He was doing the gentlemanly thing, buying gas for her. She took it the wrong way, he guessed, but anyway he still paid for it. Whenever they encounter each other, Alicia acts as if he committed the world's worst crime. For once, the strikes she counters actually sting. Randy knew he wasn't going to sit there and act like nothing happened after the way she's been bitching.

"Why are you even here?" Alicia said venom lacing in every word.

Randy shot his head towards her "My collarbone hurts why does that bother you?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, and Randy's patience was really ticking.

"You know what, Alicia? I don't get your problem with me. You seriously need an attitude check, damn it! Every time you see me you go and bitch and it's getting annoying. Grow up." Randy's roared, emitting a growl from him.

"Whoa, calm down grandpa. I'm not the one limping as if I broke my back." Alicia argued back.

"So what? At least I can be mature about something, unlike you?" Randy yelled.

Alicia crossed her legs and swayed her scarlet hair to one side. "What drugs are you taking, Randy? Just face it. I never liked you, and I will never like you."

"Big deal, I already have enough friends. It's not like I need another one who's a bitch." He grumbled.

Randy stood up and paced the room in front of Alicia. The fucking doctor was taking forever to get here. He was getting tired of waiting with the world's biggest bitch. Randy suddenly stopped and glared at Alicia. He caught the little smirk that was playing on her lips, and he wanted to wipe it off.

"You're a pain in the ass." Randy said under his breath, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Sadly, it didn't. "You're a dick."

"You know, I never thought I would call a woman this, but in your case I do. You're a cunt." He knew that was a low blow, but he didn't give a fuck.

Alicia gasped, shocked by the sting of his words. "Wow, Randy, just wow. You think that's going to faze me? Well it's not. All you ever do is sleep around with ring rats and get drunk."

Randy took a huge step forward, getting right into her face. "How dare you? Who do you think you are? Stop the bullshit."

Alicia never stood down from a challenge or a threat. Randy didn't scare her, the least bit; all he did was frustrating her. But for once, she was speechless. His closeness was actually intimidating her. No one ever intimidated her, no one. "You're so full of yourself."

Randy leaned in and captured her lips with his. The passion was obvious and in short seconds, the kiss started at slow motion into the lips being sealed forever. Alicia lay down on the stretcher waiting for Randy to get situated. Randy attacked her neck like a hungry tiger on the prowl. Alicia's half moans were getting louder and they really weren't in the mood to get caught.

"Sshhhh, alright? Be quiet. We don't want to get caught." Randy whispered into her hair.

She nodded and held onto his tattooed shoulders begging for more. No one ever made her feel nervous like him. Randy was impressed that she didn't whine that he was too heavy, with him being two hundred and forty five pounds. She straddled him and kissed every inch of his body, starting from his pecks to his chiseled abs. Alicia removed the Orton trunks with ease. A tent was formed and she looked up at him.

Alicia grabbed a hold of his length and blew on the head. She felt him shudder under her hold and she smirked. Alicia took him in her mouth, and his moans got louder. His eyes were fully closed in bliss, yearning for more. Randy knew he was reaching his breaking point and a feeling over washed him. Alicia licked the last of it cleaning up.

Randy took a deep breath of relief feeling the pain in his collarbone subside. Alicia lay down beside him and no words were spoken.

"Where does this go?" Alicia asked turning her head toward Randy.

"To the shower, so I can get you dirty again." Randy got up and carried Alicia bridal style."

**Please review! **


	2. Rendezvous

**The last chapter of the two shot, sadly. I forgot to mention that I do not own anyone from the WWE; it all belongs to Vince McMahon.**

**Characters:** Alicia Fox and Randy Orton

**Summary:** What happens when a trip to the trainers' room turn into something else…

Randy helped Alicia stand up and he quickly put on his trunks, in case someone was still around. He looked, ran up and down a couple times, but fortunately the arena was as quiet as sleep. He motioned for her to come out and they made their getaway to the men's' showers. Once again, Alicia had to hide, since Randy didn't check the showers. Luckily, that was also empty.

Alicia quickly took off the form fitting ring attire, sighing in relief. The ring attire wasn't what you would call comfortable wrestling in. She entered first, waiting on Randy. She closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to cascade down the aching muscles. A hard body gently collided into hers, and she gasped. Alicia sighed, blushing from the scare Randy gave her. He smirked and gave her a kiss. This kiss was different though; it was breath taking. It wasn't forced or harsh, like the previous; it was far beyond passionate and meaningful.

Randy thought that was one of the best kisses he's ever had in his life. It scared him though, due to the fact of it being so tense and serious. _Am I actually having feelings for this girl?_ Randy thought. He turned her around, grabbing shower gel. He pored it into his hands letting it saturate with water before massaging her shoulders. Randy felt her let go under his touch, and he kissed her neck.

Alicia felt as if she was in a haze. His hands had the magic touch, like she could stand there all day. She turned around stopping the massage, turning Randy around for his turn. She put the soapy gel in her hand and tried to repeat Randy's actions. Alicia looked over her shoulder to find him with his eyes closed.

"That feels really good." Randy growled.

"Thanks babe." She said, smiling.

Randy took her by surprise and slammed her against the tile. He kissed her, and glue couldn't bring them apart. Randy felt himself get tight, and ran his hand through her vibrant, red hair. Alicia moaned in appreciation, arching her neck to allow him more access. She glided her hands against his hard abs, enjoying the sensation Randy was giving her.

"Say my name." He whispered.

Alicia stayed silent, until the simple brush of his finger against her core made her say it.

"Randy." She whimpered.

"Say it louder. Much louder." Randy said again, smirking by how sensitive she was.

Once again, Alicia didn't give in, and Randy was impressed. He usually had a girl saying his name by the time they were giving him a blowjob. It was getting quite hot in the showers, their bodies slick with steam. They both didn't know something about each other; they both wanted dominance. Alicia was usually the one that made the men scream her name, and that was her job right now. Randy was surprised about her resistance into giving in, and it was actually turning him on.

Loud noises were heard, and they stopped dead in their tracks. Alicia's eyes locked on Randy's in horror.

"I thought you checked everywhere, Randy! Crap, we're going to get caught." She hissed, worry etched across her face.

"Calm down, alright? We're going to get caught if you keep panicking." Randy grumbled, grabbing a random towel.

He walked half naked, in search of the commotion, but couldn't find anything. Randy scurried back to the showers to continue.

"Now where did we leave off?" He smirked, capturing her lips with his.

"Did you find anything?" Alicia said in between kisses.

"No, now shut up."

Randy decided to kick things up a notch by gently entering her. He heard the short gasp, and kissed it away.

"Say my name, again." Randy pressed.

"Never." Alicia muttered.

"Fine, be that way."

Alicia was in heaven, or she thought. One last thrust and that was she needed. She was yelling Randy's name, while he was screaming hers. They broke apart panting for air, satisfied. The tile supported their sweaty and exhausted bodies. Randy stood side by side against Randy. Steam was heavy in the showers, leaving no trace of them to be found.

"Damn. T-that was…"

"Hot?" Alicia filled in, shooting her head towards Randy.

"Yeah, definitely."

The pair dressed up, giving each other glances. A long, searing kiss was all that was left to separate them. Randy took his way, and she took hers. Until, they both met at the same door. The troubled expressions on their faces meant one thing; they were locked out. Randy cursed loudly, pounding his fist at the steel door. They were more than overall exhausted, and all they wanted to do was go home, watch some TV, and go to sleep.

"It's looks like we're going to be for a long, long time." Randy said, exasperated with anger.

"No shit, Sherlock. What did you think?"

"Really? Do we need to start the BS all over again, Alicia?" He yelled, glaring at _her._

When she didn't answer, that only fueled his anger more. After what they had just done, here they were bickering, _again. _Alicia laid down her Louis Vuitton cheetah print luggage down, and sat down with a scoff. She really didn't want to waste her time with 'The Viper', or whatever you wanted to call him. But why did she waste her time having amazing sex with Randy? Something was up with her, and she knew he could sense it.

Randy could read Alicia's feelings through her eyes. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Randy actually felt something, other than hatred between them. Standing there wasn't going to do anything for them, and neither would fighting. Looking at his cell phone, zero bars were shown. Randy leaned his body against the cold steel looking directly at Alicia.

"What are you looking at?" She was fed up at being stared, let alone stared at by _him._

"Why do you care?" He asked with the same animosity.

Randy knew where this would end all over again; fight, have mind blowing sex, and wake up the next morning. Being around her drove him crazy. He had to admit, there was a lot of things he found that he liked about Alicia. Her attitude was 'don't take anyone's bullshit', which meant she could defend herself. He didn't really like coddling people and wasn't too big on the idea of 'you're my boyfriend you have to fight all my battles'. She wasn't a follower; Alicia didn't tend to follow people, but she never was the ones to take the reins.

Her head was about to blow at any minute, due to the constant tapping of Randy's shoes. The beat was very fast and pitchy with an annoying scrape every time it lifted from the concrete floor. Alicia rolled her eyes, looking at her watch to find it was eleven-thirty.

"Can you stop?" Her eyes were squinted, full of fury.

"Stop what?" Randy's voice, mocking concern laced in his voice.

"Oh, you know what." Alicia closed her eyes, trying not to let his comments get to her.

"What do I know?"

"Randy, stop. I've had enough of this. I can't handle the constant fighting, the gossip, and the snickers. You don't like me; I don't like you, so let's get over it." She stood up and marched right into his face.

"Let's see if you can handle this…" Randy grabbed her waist and snatched her lips with his in one quick motion.

"W-wait. We can't keep doing this every time we see each other alone." Alicia said, listening to her brain instead of her heart.

"But, you can't deny you have a major attraction towards me." He kissed her neck. "And I have a major attraction for you."

This time, they were more in sync with each other. Randy knowing where her edge was, so did Alicia. It was actually making love, than just having sex. Alicia knew that he meant what he said, the sincerity in his eyes giving it away. So she let herself be swept off her feet by the 'Apex Predator' without regret.

The afterglow was different, Alicia letting her true self go. Talking was very easy between the pair, varying in life to the stupidest things ever. They learned a lot than they ever thought, let alone even be civil towards each other.

Falling asleep in Randy's arms was like angels came and made your life a fairytale. Alicia felt a security she never felt, and she never wanted to let it go. Sure, he snored like a guard dog, but still...she liked it, no scratch that, she _loved_ it.

Randy slept like a baby that night, feeling so comfortable and at ease. He felt like he was sleeping with a teddy bear with him. Yeah, the sudden change in behavior towards each other was weird and new, but it was worth keeping. And he was going to make it last.

Alicia woke up first, watching him sleep. His features displayed in a cute, but gruesome pout. She giggled as he stirred awake, smiling.

He yawned. "Good morning…"

"Good morning to you, sleepyhead." Alicia realized they were on the production crew's large storage box.

They basked in the couple hours they had, until they had to dress up and get the hell out of there.

"What time is it?" He reached for his phone, but to remember it in his carry-on luggage.

"Around six, or something around that."

Alicia nuzzled against his chest, traced his tattoos with her manicure hand. She asked about everyone, and he was happy to answer. No one ever explored Randy that way. He never let a girl step past his boundaries, like Alicia. The majority of the tattoos were personal, and Randy never opened up about them, _never._ But something in his brain let him know she was okay to tell. Surprisingly, he didn't find himself hesitant or uncomfortable.

Alicia loved how Randy would flinch once she would touch the tattoo near his shoulder. She giggled uncontrollably, while Randy blushed like a teenage girl. She never thought once about seeing the face of WWE blushing. Alicia knew she could be herself around him, not Alicia Fox, but Victoria Crawford.

Randy remembered the last time he blushed was around eighth grade, and it was at his friend's party. The game they were playing was 7 Minutes in Heaven, and boy was it hell. The girl had tried her Jaws impression on him and after that he never ever played that game. An hour had passed by but it felt like mere minutes.

They knew it was time to get up and fix themselves up but, neither one of them wanted to. Randy tickled her and that woke Alicia up immediately, in a pile of laughter. She got up and stretched and he followed suit. After a lingering kiss, both changed into a new pair of clothes, destined for a nice, cold shower.

"I'll call you, promise." Randy smirked.

"I hope you do."

In a matter of minutes, the production crew was opening the doors that led the couple to their escape. They ran toward the parking lot with their luggage slugging behind. Randy coincidentally parked in the spot next to Alicia, and they laughed.

Alicia unlocked her Toyota Hybrid, and put the luggage inside. She looked around for any cars, and fortunately found none. She climbed into Randy's 71' Chevrolet Chevelle, smiling. She removed her top, and he removed his pants. They continued making love, thank god to tinted windows.

Alicia redressed and said her goodbye to Randy, knowing they would see each other in a couple hours. Today was the taping of Friday Night SmackDown, and of course they each had their matches. Her phone vibrated, letting her know she had a text message.

_From: Randy_

_I love you._

**Thank you for reading any of my stories! Please review! I know this story was really hot, and this is my first time experimenting, so please review! **


End file.
